hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 82
"Bury Me Deep" is the 4th episode of the season "Fourth Twilight" and the 82nd episode from the total. Plot The episode starts on the night of November 28th, inside the retirement home Lovely Halls, where Sakura Kubota writes in the notebook the abuses committed by the caregivers on her and the other residents, only to note that her writing became illegible. As the door to her room opens, she quickly hides the notebook, to notice that it was one of her friends, Tamie, who was pretending to be a ghost. This calls the attention of one of the staff members, who starts shaking Tamie for going out of her room. As they get in Tamie's room, he ties her with a rope, repeatedly slaps her and puts a piece of cloth in her mouth so she can't make any noises. Tsugumi Shibata arrives in the room and pleads the other caregiver to get away from Tamie. He then punches her, saying that she shouldn't be there as she doesn't have the night shift that day. As Sakura uses the handrails to get in Tamie's room to help her, another staff member pushes her to the ground, leaving Sakura to cry and drag herself to Tamie's room alone, while he throws trash bags inside the room of another resident of Lovely Halls. Later that night, Tsugumi has a vision of Sakura using a computer to access the Hell Link website. As the vision ends, the mysterious girl asks if she can see her, which prompts her to ask who that girl is, only to make her vanish. Sakura is then summoned to the Realm of Eternal Twilight and remarks how Ai is cuter than she imagined. Ai proceeds to give her a red straw doll saying that if she unties the red string attached to the doll, the person she has a grudge against will go immediately to hell, but that she will also go to hell after death. Sakura then says she always thought how she could punish all those who were cruel to her, saying that no one would ever pay attention to the words of an old woman. As she can only send one person to hell, she decides it has to be the one who pretends not to know what's happening and think of getting rich, Saeko Yanohara. The following day, during the morning staff briefing, Tsugumi asks Ms. Miyamoto, her supervisor, on her request to install surveillance cameras on Lovely Halls, to which she responds they won't install the cameras, as the company president is against the invasion of privacy. As Tsugumi insists, her supervisor dismisses her by saying that Room 207 needs to be clean. As a colleague of Tsugumi decides to help her, the scene shifts to Sakura who is hiding her notebook, which records every violent act or abuse by the staff members, inside a locked drawer, which also has the red straw doll inside. Ichimokuren then explains that Saeko Yanohara is the daughter of the Yanohara Group Chairman, and administrator of many luxury retirement homes, with Lovely Halls being the most famous. He also says that Tsugumi Shibata is one of the staff members, making Wanyuudou wonder if there's a connection. Meanwhile, Tsugumi goes to Sakura's room to apologize for what happened last night, which makes Sakura ask why she is working there, wondering if she had any different experiences from the average. Tsugumi then explains that she is doing that because many people close to her died, and she couldn't do anything about, doing her search for something that she could do properly. She expected to learn how she could be useful by working on Lovely Halls, but things weren't as she expected. Sakura then says that there aren't caregivers and people who need to have cared as they are the same since everyone forgets that they will get old and in need of care someday. Later that day, a disguised Wanyuudou approaches Sakura which is writing an email to her granddaughter, and she asks him to leave as she isn't interesting and her hands shake too much for her to make origami. When Tamie asks Sakura to make origami with her, she notices that Wanyuudou is very similar to a teacher of her, which was her first crush, as Kikuri and Yamawaro watch them on the outside. Sakura explains to Wanyuudou that Tamie forgot most of her life and thought she's a kid with Sakura being a classmate of her, but she also says that they both came to Lovely Halls at the same time, making her kind of classmates. When Wanyuudou turns his head to Tamie, he notices that her wrists have rope marks. He then walks Sakura to her room and even passes by Tsugumi on the corridor, who ignores him. As they drink tea on Sakura's room, he asks her why she doesn't tell her family about how terrible Lovely Halls is to which she responds that she doesn't care about her family as she doesn't want them to care about her. She then explains that she decided she would die alone in Lovely Halls, and that why she always emails her granddaughter that she is fine. Wanyuudou them says he will visit her the next day, and leaves an origami on her desk. Ichimokuren explains to Ai that most of the residents' families live in the city and rarely visit the place. Yamawaro also adds that the people from the local town call the place: "The mountain where old people are abandoned to die." Kikuri then asks where is Wanyuudou, to which Yamawaro replies that he's been visiting Lovely Halls every day, as it's the 3rd day that Sakura has the straw doll. In the recreation room, Sakura asks Wanyuudou if he believes in Hell. She then says she believed there was nowhere to go after you die, but if the punishment for sinning is for her to go to Hell, it couldn't be avoided, but she wonders if it's all right to curse someone at the end of her life. The next day, Wanyuudou finds Sakura lying down in one of the corridors with her hands full of dirt. She then says she was trying to see the cherry blossom trees, which makes Wanyuudou piggyback her. He then tells her to stop calling him "Teacher" and tells her to move to a different place soon. She doesn't respond, but he then asks if she would miss Tamie. As he says he could at least take her to see the cherry blossoms, she asks if he is taking her on a date making Wanyuudou blush. Later, Tsugumi sees Wanyuudou through a window, as the mysterious girl from before appears next to her. She once again asks who the girl is and if she can remember who she is, only to make her vanish again. The next day, a group of reporters unexpectedly show up at Lovely Halls to make a tour in the facility, being guided by a staff member and Saeko Yanohara. Wanyuudou, who was watching them from the stairs, goes to Sakura's room and asks if she wants to do more folding wit him and Tamie. As he approaches Sakura, she asks who he is, only for him to notice that she lost her memories and her eyes are completely blank. Back in the recreation room, Tsugumi's friend from earlier, Kawahara, tries to war the reports of the abuses the residents suffer from the caregivers and tells them to ask the residents themselves, which infuriates Saeko. Tamie gets up from her chair and tells them that Sakura knows all about this, as she said she wrote everything that happened to her. Saeko then tells the reporters that a persecution complex is part of her dementia, and leads them elsewhere, as the staff handles the situation. Tsugumi then arrives at Sakura's room and asks Wanyuudou to leave, asking if it's that painful for him to be forgotten, but also says that it's much better now, as she doesn't remember anyone to send to Hell. Later that day, Tsugumi takes Sakura into the cherry blossoms, with the intention of hiding a recorder on her wheelchair. As Sakura talks about buried bodies on cherry blossoms trees, Tsugumi apologizes for what Sakura will suffer later, but that way everything would end soon. Later that night, Saeko and two staff members go to Sakura's room to search for her notebook. On the outside, Wanyuudou decides to go to Sakura's room, but Ai stops him. One of the staff members breaks open the drawer only to find the red straw doll, which is thrown out by the window. Wanyuudou then uncovers some dirt from the ground, finding Sakura's notebook. As one of the staff members point out that Sakura uses a computer to send emails for her family, Saeko starts shaking her as she asks if she sent the notebook somewhere, causing Tamie to enter the room and try to stop them from bullying Sakura. Saeko then says that Sakura and Tamie are not worth the trouble and tells them to die already, as they have a long waiting list of replacements. As Wanyuudou read the latest entry on Sakura's notebook, he remarks that Sakura decided to send Saeko to hell right after burying the notebook when she went to see the cherry blossom, but right after that she forgot her memory and went free from her hatred. When Sakura sees the origamis that Wanyuudou left her, she recovers her memories. As a monologue of the entry on her diary plays on the background, saying that she cursed someone at the end of her life and wanted to be buried deep in the ground, the red straw doll appears in front of her and she pulls the string on it pleading Ai to avenge her, while a voice can be heard saying that her vengeance was granted. The next day, Tsugumi takes Sakura to the recreation room, only to see Ai standing outside the window. As Sakura holds the origamis that Wanyuudou made for her, she remembers the cherry blossom trees. The episode ends with Sakura's candle being lit and Ai saying that her vengeance has been carried out. Gallery Characters S4 EP 04 Sakura.png|Sakura Kubota S4 EP 04 Tamie.png|Tamie S4 EP 04 Michiru.png|The mysterious girl S4 EP 04 Saeko.png|Saeko Yanohara S4 EP 04 Tsugumi.png|Tsugumi Shibata S4 EP 04 Kawahara.png|Kawahara S4 EP 04 Reporters.png|The reporters Others S4 EP 04 Companions.png|Ai and her companions S4 EP 04 Michiru and Tsugumi.png|Michiru and Tsugumi looking at Wanyuudou. S4 EP 04 Ai and Tsugumi.png|Tsugumi seeing Ai once again. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes